Drumwired
by Pernshinigami
Summary: I suck at summaries. Heed the almighty YAOI WARNING My first H.P. ficcy.
1. Default Chapter

Drumwired  
  
By Nyassa Kaiba  
  
Notes: Taiko Kakureta lives with her 4 aunts at number 5 Privit Drive. All four of them are Witches. Her father was murdered by Lord Voldemort, her Mother is Headmistress at the Salem School, and her Uncle, an Onmyoji (traditional Japanese Diviner) is Headmaster at the Japanese Magic School. Her aunts' names are Ginger Tora, Sappho Taka, Hikaru Kyuubiyoko, and Natura Malfoy, (in-law/runaway who hates Lucius with a passion and fusses over her cousin in law Draco.) To add insult to injury she has to share a household with her annoying 11-year-old brother Iruka.   
  
The title is a reference to Taiko's role in this story. Her name means Drum, and she's planning on driving Draco and Harry crazy, aka wired.   
  
Location: Diagon Alley; about midmorning  
  
Taiko dragged Iruka through Diagon Alley. It wasn't really fair. Natura and Sappho were on a date. Aunt Hikaru was supervising the transport of their things to the new house on Privit Drive, and Aunt Ginger was in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Who had to watch Iruka? Taiko of course. "Come on Taiko! I want to go see the new Joke Shop! I heard that they have extendable ears!"   
  
"If you behave in Flourish and Blotts then I'll think about it!" Taiko snapped. "Excuse me ma'am." Taiko said politely as she wove her way past a girl in a Ravenclaw robe who had her face stuck in a magazine. The girl wasn't watching where the Hell she was going and a vague wave was all the reply that Taiko got. Whatever happened to mental clarity?   
  
Taiko couldn't help but feel conspicuous. She was wearing dragonleather boots edged in metal and a throwback jersey dress for her former Quidditch team the Salem Lady Valkire. A red bandana kept her hair back, red, white and gold being her dormitory colors. The Salem Badge on her shoulder seemed like a beacon.   
  
Taiko was so busy that she didn't notice the other girl on her way out of F. and B. until they collided. Books flew everywhere. "Uht oh! Sorry 'bout that." Taiko tried her best to sound English. But no matter how she spoke her east coast/Japanese accent always showed through. "I was trying to keep this little pest under control." Taiko glared death at Iruka.   
  
This girl was actually kind of cute. She had frizzy ginger hair and wore a Gryffendor School uniform. The two of them scrambled to stack the books. Taiko's hand reached for the last book at the same time as the other girl. Their hands brushed slightly. Taiko blushed and withdrew her hand, standing. The girl chuckled. "You look like you've got tourist written all over your face."   
  
Taiko laughed nervously. "Actually my Aunt Ginger is going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year. My mother's the Salem Co-ed Headmistress and she thought it would be educational. So here I am."   
  
"Oh!" The girl exclaimed. "I've heard of Salem. They have the Muggle Technology course right?"  
  
"Yup! And they do elemental magic as part of their Anti Dark Arts program. I was on the Quidditch Team too. I played Seeker and replacement Chaser." Taiko grinned foolishly.   
  
"Cool. I'll see you on the first then!" The girl said cheerfully and continued on her way.   
  
"Iruka if you put even one toe out of line I'm going to vanish your gameboy to the Sahara Desert!" Taiko growled as they continued.  
  
Flourish and Blotts did not have her favorite author. And school books wouldn't be arriving for another month. Taiko settled for a new book of shadows, since hers was almost filled, then off they went in a whirlwind towards the new joke shop.   
  
Iruka ran ahead. "IRUKA YOU LITTLE!" Taiko panted, running after him. "REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT VANISHING YOUR GAMEBOY!" She snapped as she followed him into the store. She leaned back against the window with a sigh.   
  
"You look frazzled." One of the shop keepers (they were twins) said cheerfully.   
  
"If that little brat puts even one toe out of line I'm going to hide his gameboy and all 9 pokemon cartridges someplace where he won't find them until he's 90." Taiko said, massaging her forehead. "I've got a deadline to meet and I can't be chasing around after him all the time."   
  
"Youch." The shopkeeper answered.  
  
"What sort of a deadline?" A red haired boy who bore a resemblance to the two store owners asked. "You don't look old enough to work?"  
  
"For my publisher. I'm a comic book writer back home. I've gotten quite a following in Japan and America." Taiko said proudly.   
  
"What's it called?" The boy asked, "Maybe I've heard of it."  
  
"Teen Valkire." Taiko sighed. "It's about a series of mysterious incidents at..."  
  
"No way! You wrote that???" The boy demanded.   
  
"I assume you've heard of it?" Taiko asked, arching an eyebrow in inquiry.   
  
"Bloody right I have!" The boy answered. "What are you doing all the way out here in Great Britain?"   
  
"Going to school. My Aunt Ginger is teaching defense this year." Taiko sighed. "And my mom said that I just HAD to come along, so here I am!" She said with a shrug.   
  
Iruka was eyeing the skivving snackboxes thoughtfully. "Iruka." Taiko said reasonably. "Don't you want something a little more permanent than candy?"   
  
"Aw!" Iruka sighed, inspecting the armload of toys and pranks thoughtfully. "Okay, I think I have enough."   
  
They paid. "See you at school!" Taiko said, cheerfully waving good bye.   
  
Suddenly Aunt Sappho came striding down the street towards them. "TAIKO!" She called, turning toward them. "Come on." She said once they reached her. "Your cousin Draco's been injured! 2 hundred yards down that street and to the right, go help Aunt Natura."   
  
With a dutiful sigh Taiko led Iruka in the direction that Aunt Sappho had indicated.   
  
Natura cradled Draco's unconscious and bruised body in her arms like a baby. "Draco, honey, can you hear me?"  
  
"Is my face marked up." Draco demanded, woozy.   
  
"You're covered from head to toe in bruises and you're worried about your face?" Taiko demanded. "What about broken bones? Cuts? Gashes? Bruises?"  
  
Draco chuckled weakly and passed out again. "Darako no Baka." Taiko muttered. She whistled loudly. Her owl, a great horn named Tsuki-Yomi or Tsuki-sama for short sailed happily down from the sky.   
  
"Find Ama-sama." Taiko told the owl. "Tell her we need her." Amateratsu, a.k.a. Ama-sama, was Taiko's pet pheonix. Tsuki-yomi flew up out of sight.   
  
At that moment Aunt Ginger came striding onto the scene. She was following an old man with white hair, soft gray eyes and wearing half moon spectacles. To Ginger's right was a sallow skinned man with greasy black hair and piercing black eyes that seemed to bore right through your head and out the other side. "Uht-oh." Iruka whispered and melodramatically hid behind Taiko. "It's the headmaster!"   
  
"'ruka!" Taiko said in a hoarse whisper and elbowed him gently. "This is no time for drama."   
  
"It's the perfect time for drama. See the eyes on that other guy? He doesn't look very nice." Iruka whispered hoarsely.   
  
Taiko calmly stepped back, pushing Iruka gently behind her. She stood tall, at about 5'6" and always looked people older than her in the eye. Neither of the unfamiliar authority figures were an exception.   
  
Aunt Natura stood up, setting Draco gently back on the ground. She turned on the eldest of the 3. "Didn't I TELL you Albus?" She demanded. "That Lucius would do something like this?"  
  
"Indeed Aunt Natura." The old man said placatingly. "Your were right all along." That was good choice number 1. Aunt Natura did NOT like being told that she was wrong.  
  
"He's not staying on in that castle another night!" Aunt Natura raged. "Lucius himself did the beating. And there are too many curse scars to be attributed to JUST in school fighting!"   
  
"She can stay with you then." The old man, (what was the headmaster's name? Dumbledore?) said calmly.  
  
He knew exactly the right tone to take with Natura. Taiko thought with relief. Natura was scary when she was angry. And this was most definitely not a good mood.   
  
Natura blinked in surprise. "I'm glad you agree." Natura seemed to have expected more resistance to that idea.   
  
Just then Ama-sama appeared with a pop and trilled happily. "Ama-sama!" Taiko hugged the pheonix, who's wings were larger than most phoenixes. "Glad you're back. See this Baka." She indicated Draco. "He was beaten up pretty badly. Can you heal him?"   
  
The phoenix trilled an affirmative and hopped over to Draco. Inspecting the wounds with a phoenix's keen eye, she shook herself out. A second phoenix joined her and the two of them hopped this way and that, scattering phoenix tears over the assorted bruises and cuts.   
  
Draco groaned, coming to. "That will do Fawks." Dumbledore said calmly.   
  
"Thanks Ama-sama!" Taiko said cheerfully.   
  
The other phoenix flitted to the headmaster's shoulder and chattered politely to Ama-sama. Ama-sama trilled happily in answer and shook out her wings.   
  
"Taiko, can I take Ama-sama with me?" Aunt Ginger asked hopefully. "We're going to go move Draco's belongings to the new house."   
  
"Sure." Taiko shrugged. "Ama-sama, can you go help Aunt Ginger?"   
  
The phoenix warbled in a 'whatever you say' tone and fluttered over to Aunt Ginger's shoulder.   
  
"Fawks, do kindly show the other phoenix the way to the Malfoy castle." Professor Dumbledore told the other bird.   
  
Both phoenixes leapt into the air and disappeared in a flash of flames.   
  
"Draco, honey, you're going to be staying with us." Aunt Natura said tenderly.   
  
Draco made a gagging gesture the instant Natura turned her back.   
  
"I don't know why we had to get saddled with you baka." Taiko said, as they dropped to the back of the group. "I'm already going to grow old waiting for school to start and now I have to deal with another X chromosome disabled person in the house." She complained.   
  
"You're just jealous because I'm rich, I have charm, my good looks, talent, and good looks oh and did I mention rich?"   
  
"You forgot modest." Taiko said wryly.   
  
"That too."   
  
"I was fooling with you." Taiko growled. "You gotta lose that attitude problem."   
  
"Actually, if you want to fool around with me you'll have to take a number. I've already got about 50 prospects waiting in line." Draco said coyly.  
  
"Darako no baka-yaro, omae o korosu!" Taiko snapped at him. She grabbed him in a headlock. "Say something like that again and I'm ripping a new hole in your head!"   
  
And that was how Draco Malfoy came to live at number 5 Privit Drive.   
  
Right next to his Arch Nemesis.   
  
Could life get any worse?  
  
It could. 


	2. It got worse

Drumwired  
  
By Nyassa Kaiba  
  
Notes: Thanks to my friend Emily for Cowriting this fanfic. I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Teen Valkire, the Manga that my OC character writes. If you want to use it as an idea you must ask. Thank you.   
  
Ch. 1 Its Worse.  
  
Harry was running, once again, from Dementors on Privit drive. /I wonder who sent them this time./ He wondered grimly. Harry didn't want to get another inquery like the one that started all the trouble last year.   
  
Suddenly, a great horned owl swept into view above him, dipping its wings first left, then right. "You want me to follow you?" Harry asked the owl.   
  
The owl dipped again to the right and swept down a back alley.   
  
"Okay, I hope you know what you're doing."   
  
At the end of the alley there was a stack of crates, set up like steps against a plank fence. The owl banked sharply upward. Harry took that as an indication that he should climb the stack of crates.   
  
He cleared the crates in double time and fell into the yard of number 5, which had been empty for as long as he could remember.   
  
Behind him he heard four distinct cries of "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" No less than 4 Patronae tore after the dementors like bullets out of a gun. They all took the forms of Asian animals, an eagle, a tiger, a nine tailed fox, and a dragon. Asian wizards? In less than five seconds the dementors had been ripped to shreds.   
  
Aunt Ginger hauled Harry up by the collar, "Come on boy we've got to move!" She dragged him into the house and bolted the door before flipping open a keypad with some kind of Chinese or Japanese writing on it. "Enma, Ama, Tsuki, Benten, Hachiman." She muttered as she pressed the keys. "Now nothing can get in."   
  
Harry collapsed to the floor in a cold, trembling heap.   
  
"What happened?" He asked, dazed.   
  
"You were attacked by dementors." Explained Aunt Ginger.   
  
"I know THAT." Harry said frantically. "But this happened last summer! Who sent them this time?"   
  
"They probably broke loose on their own." Aunt Sappho said with a shiver. "The Ministry could barely control them before, and now that You Know Who is back they're probably completely intractable. I'll put up some strong protection charms as soon as I can."   
  
"I'll do that Aunt Sappho, take your cloak and that new Firebolt of yours and tell Albus what happened!" Aunt Ginger told her.   
  
"Aye Aye Oneechan! Back in a blitz!" Aunt Sappho said cheerfully before she disappeared.   
  
"Be careful Koibito." Natura called worriedly after her.   
  
"You know she's never going to take that warning to heart." Aunt Hikaru said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Now where are we going to put you?" Aunt Ginger asked, thoughtfully. "The Dursleys are already in bed."   
  
"We could put him in Draco's room, it's divided by a screen." Aunt Hikaru suggested.   
  
Natura gave her a look that said, 'Are you insane?' All three women burst into raucous laughter. "YEAH RIGHT!"  
  
"THEY'D TEAR EACH OTHER'S HEADS OFF!!" Aunt Natura chortled.   
  
"Yeah, they don't call him Draco for nothing. He breathes fire when he's mad!" said Aunt Hikaru.   
  
""It can't be THAT bad." Aunt Ginger said, ever the optomist.   
  
"I'd rather take my chances with the Dementors." Harry groaned.   
  
"Relax!" Aunt Natura said cheerfully. "There's a partition we put up when we're hosting guests. Draco's my nephew, he'll do almost anything I say." She said playfully.   
  
"You're related?" Harry's jaw dropped.   
  
"I kinda ran away from home, 5th year. My dad was an ass, which is why Lucius never mentions me. He's my twin." Natura said cheerfully.   
  
Harry just stared.   
  
Aunt Ginger cleared her throat. "I'm Ginger, the eldest of us four. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts. And the Quidditch Fly-girl that just left is my youngest sister, Sappho."   
  
"I'm Hikaru, it means bright in Japanese." Aunt Hikaru explained cheerfully. "I was in Kyuubi Dormitory at the Japanese Wizarding School... um... it's the Japanese equivalent to Hufflepuff." She explained.   
  
"Aunt Ginger?" Taiko asked sleepily. She shuffled into the room. She wore sweatpants and a throwback jersey for her former quidditch team, the Salem Lady Valkire. Her eyes scanned him for some form of identification, resting on the scar briefly before looking him in the face.   
  
"Taiko, honey, who's still awake up there?"   
  
"All of us. Iruka saw the attack from his room."   
  
"Oh no!" Aunt Hikaru exclaimed.   
  
"aunt Natura?" Draco asked, blinking sleepily from the doorway, shuffling in behind Taiko. Their eyes met. For the barest fraction of a second Harry read a surprising variety of emotions in Draco's eyes, surprise, excitement, fear, and a surprising intensity that Harry couldn't identify and... shame, guilt, denial, longing, before it was covered up with a sneer.   
  
"Draco, we'll need you to share your room." Aunt Natura began.   
  
"Not YOU Potter." Draco sneered.   
  
"There's a partition in your room Draco, since it was originally intended for hosting guests." The cruel twist of Taiko's mouth reminded Draco of the position he was in.   
  
"Of course, he could have YOUR room Taiko, and then YOU could share mine." Draco sneered.   
  
"What are you so AFRAID of Draco?" Taiko was still trying to figure out why Lucius would attack his own son.   
  
Draco didn't answer, but his eyes met Harry's once more, searching, pleading, but for what Harry couldn't determine. Draco sighed, giving up, "This way. He padded up the stairs, Harry following.   
  
Draco opened a rice paper cabinet door and removed a pair of red silk pajamas and a set of red silk sheets. He tossed them to Harry with a sullen grunt, and continued to a room also divided with rice paper, but with 2 doors on hinges.   
  
The room itself contained bookshelves stuffed with books. A closet contained Draco's school trunk and robes. A clothes press next to the trunk contained leather pants and a few extra silk shirts were draped gently over a chair. A few pairs of boots and sneaker and a pair of traditional Japanese sandals were lined up neatly on the mat by the far door. Everything was neatly organized. You'd think the room was Hermione's, not Draco's.   
  
Just don't make any noise Potter. If you have any nightmares, go running to Aunt Natura." Draco slammed the door shut, the sound reverberating off the walls.   
  
"You snore, I kick got it?!" Harry snapped.   
  
"Potter, just talking to you is enough to make me snore. Couldn't you try for a bit more creativity?" Draco drawled from behind the screen.   
  
"FINE! You snore and I tear out your kidneys and use them as earrings, got it?" Harry snapped.   
  
"While I do not doubt you are capable of removing Darako no baka's renal system," Taiko said from out in the hall. "I don't think that would be wise."   
  
"Earrings Potter?" Draco chuckled. "Didn't know you were that effeminate."   
  
Harry sighed. "As much as I would like to continue this highly intellectual conversation, I need to sleep. See you later."   
  
"Hopefully MUCH later." Draco added.   
  
As Harry laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, he felt quite annoyed with Draco.   
  
Although he couldn't help thinking, /That boy doesn't miss a beat./  
  
Draco slept lightly that night, haunted by dreams of his all to painful past.   
  
~tbc~  
  
I'm having fun with this! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Please be nice to me!   
  
Anywho, Taiko is half Japanese and half Irish American. Ever hear the legend of Queen Himiko, the famous seer? She was the first empress of Japan. She's the reason why Shrine Priestesses are called Miko. Taiko is her descendant. This makes for some very interesting Divination Lessons... ahem, right.   
  
Lets see... Her family...  
  
Father- Myoji- auror- deceased  
  
Mother- Mika- headmistress of Salem Co-ed Magical School  
  
Brother- Iruka- 11 years old  
  
Elder Sister- Itako- Unspeakable  
  
Aunt- Ginger- Auror, defense against the dark arts teacher  
  
Aunt- Hikaru- Healer, musician  
  
Aunt- Sappho- Professional Quidditch Player  
  
Aunt in Law- committed to Sappho- Natura Malfoy- Musician, artisan  
  
Uncle- Genji- Onmyoji (traditional Japanese Diviner), Headmaster at Nihon Maho Daigakkukan (is that the word for college?)   
  
Cousin in Law- Draco Malfoy- 16 


End file.
